Twilight Sparkle/Galería
201px-Twilight Sparkle pondering S1E01.png|La Magia de la Amistad, Parte 1|link=La Magia de la Amistad, Parte 1 LA MAGIA.jpg|La Magia de la Amistad, Parte 2|link=La Magia de la Amistad, Parte 2 Gala9.png|El Boleto Extra|link=El Boleto Extra Temporadadecosecha.jpg|Temporada de Cosecha|link=Temporada de Cosecha 201px-Twilight talking to spike.PNG|Una amistad Malhumorada|link=Una amistad Malhumorada 201px-Twilight unleashed S1E6.png|Detectives Presumidos|link=Detectives Presumidos 201px-Twilight in that cave S1E7.png|El Dragón Durmiente|link=El Dragón Durmiente Lookbeforeyousleep2.png|Una Noche Difícil|link=Una Noche Difícil 201px-Twilight an allergy E9-W9.png|La apariencia no lo es todo|link=La apariencia no lo es todo 201px-Twilight Sparkle spell backfire S1E10.png|La plaga del siglo|link=La plaga del siglo Envolviendo el invierno.jpg|Envolviendo el Invierno|link=Envolviendo el Invierno 201px-Twilight Apple Bloom spell s01e12.png|Llamada de la chica|link=Llamada de la chica 193px-Twilight strolling S01E13.png|Amigas Otoñales|link=Amigas Otoñales Vestida para el exito.png|Vestida para el éxito|link=Vestida para el éxito Feeling Pinkie Keen .png|Las predicciones de Pinkie|link=Las predicciones de Pinkie 200px-Twilight you two argue S1E16.png|La rain-plosión sónica|link=La rain-plosión sónica 201px-Twilight Sparkle stone S1E17.png|La Mirada|link=La Mirada 201px-Scootaloo is wingless S1E18.png|Una loca función|link=Una loca función A Dog and Pony Show 5.png|Como Perros y Ponis|link=Como Perros y Ponis 201px-S1E20 Pinkie Pie with an apple.png|Verde de la envidia|link=Verde de la envidia 201px-Twilight facehoofs S1E21.png|En el Oeste|link=En el Oeste 201px-Twilight 2nd devilish look S1E22.png|La aventura del ave|link=La aventura del ave 201px-Filly Twilight and Celestia and Spike s01e23.png|Crónicas de la amistad|link=Crónicas de la amistad 239px-Twilight smiling at open book S1E24.png|El búho de la discordia|link=El búho de la discordia 201px-Twilight, Pinkie and Fluttershy dancing S1E25.png|Fiesta para una|link=Fiesta para una The Best Night Ever 16 9.png|La mejor noche en la historia|link=La mejor noche en la historia La Magia de la Amistad, Parte 1 Twilight Sparkle pondering S1E01.png|Twilight, en su primera aparición 663px-Twilight Sparkle S01E01.png 663px-Twilight Sparkle0 S01E01.png 663px-Twilight Sparkle smile S01E01.png 663px-Twilight Sparkle running S01E01.png 663px-Twilight Sparkle2 S01E01.png 663px-Twilight Sparkle Spiiike S01E01.png|¡Spiiiiike! 174px-Twilight Sparkle using her magic S01E01.png 740px-Twilight floating books s01e01.png|¿donde estará? Twilight125.jpg TwilightSlyGrin.jpg 663px-Twilight Sparkle 3.png 663px-Thank You Royal Guards.png Snapshot20110804152642.jpg|¿que estás mirando? 663px-Apple Family S1E01.png|Conociendo a la Familia Apple 664px-Applejack Twilight Sparkle Forcefeeding Season 1 Episode 1.png|Applejack, obligando a Twilight a comer una manzana (como toda buena amiga debe hacer) 663px-Twilight NeedstoHurry.png 663px-Twilight Iatetoomuchpie.png 663px-Twilight and Clouds.png 663px-Wet Twilight.png 663px-Twilight Sparkle 7.png|Twilight despeinada por culpa de Rainbow Dash 663px-Twilight RainbowDash Guess.png Twilight and Rainbow Dash1 S1E01.png 663px-Twilight and Rarity1 S1E01.png 663px-Statue of Twilght E1-W 2.1896.png|Estatua de Twilight Sparkle 663px-Twilight and Fluttershy1 S1E01.png 664px-Twilight Sparkle Awkward Smile Season 1 Episode 1.png|La sonrisa forzada de Twilight Sparkle 664px-Awkward Smile.png|Sonrisa forzada 561px-Twilight Sparkle Surprised.png Twgif.gif|Twilight sirviéndose salsa, salsa picante, eso es 656px-Twilight here I thought E1-W1.png|"Yo que pensé que ..." Grr.png Twilight moon in the eyes E1-W1.png|La luna es sus ojos 48651 - screencap season 2 twilight sparkle.png Twilight's crown.png 777px-Singed Twilight Sparkle with Pinkie onlooking S1E15.png 830px-Twilight Sparkle flashback nervous entrance exam S1E23.png 663px-Twilight NeedstoHurry.png 663px-Wet Twilight.png 663px-Twilight Sparkle 7.png 663px-Twilight and Rarity1 S1E01.png Twilight-glance-5.gif 49638 - animated smile twilight sparkle.gif twilight pinkie rarity rainbow applejack fluttershy.jpg|twilight con sus amigas images12.jpg images566.jpg 172179 - animated candence filly princess cadence twilight sparkle.gif images (27)o.o.jpg images (16)dc.jpg La Magia de la Amistad, Parte 2 664px-Twilight searching elements E2-W2.png|Twilight, armando un desastre mientras busca respuestas 672px-Twilight stop night E2-W2.png|"¡¿Como puedo detener a Night Mare Moon?!" 674px-Twilight not see it E2-W2.png|Twilight, nunca lo vio venir. 667px-Twilight get cornered E2-W2.png|Rainbow Dash acorralando a Twilight Sparkle 664px-Twilight read predictions E2-W2.png|"He leído todas las predicciones sobre Night Mare Moon." 681px-Twilight only can stop E2-W2.png|"Son las únicas cosas que pueden detenerla." 670px-Twilight what they do...E2-W2.png|"¡Ni siquiera se lo que hacen!" 665px-Twilight oh...E2-W2.png|"Oh..." 663px-Twilight not so fast E2-W2.png|"No tan rápido." 664px-Twilight appreciate offer E2-W2.png|"Agradezco la oferta." 667px-Twilight on my own E2-W2.png|"Realmente yo preferiría hacer esto por mi misma." 664px-Twilight called friend E2-W2.png|¿Applejack me llama amiga? 673px-Twilight you crazy E2-W2.png|"¡¡¿¿ESTAS LOCA??!!" Twilightavatar.PNG 672px-Twilight act of faith E2-W2.png|Twilight se deja caer. 677px-Twilight screaming E2-W2.png|Gritando... 672px-Twilight phew...E2-W2.png|Phew. 666px-Twilight care less E2-W2.png|Twilight pensando- "No me importa mucho Rainbow" 669px-Twilight very grateful E2-W2.png|"Y estoy muy agradecida. " 667px-Twilight get past E2-W2.png|"¡Tenemos que adelantarle!" 670px-Twilight Rainbow! E2-W2.png|"¡¡RAINBOW!!" 665px-Twilight bring it E2-W2.png|Nunca hay que dar marcha atrás. 661px-Twilight know of thorn E2-W2.png|"¿Cómo supiste lo de la espina?" 667px-Twilight think FS kindness E2-W2.png|Twilight reflexionando sobre las palabras de Fluttershy. 665px-Twilight scary stuff E2-W2.png|Algo terrorífico esta apunto suceder 675px-Twilight screaming heads off E2-W2.png|Twilight es la única que grita apartando su cabeza. 675px-Twilight Pinkie run E2-W2.png|"¿Pinkie que estas haciendo? ¡Corre!" 676px-Twilight tell me E2-W2.png|"Dime que no lo esta haciendo..." 671px-Twilight how she got there E2-W2.png|¿Como ha llegado Pinkie hasta alli? 662px-Twilight and there E2-W2.png|¿Y alli? 672px-Rare,Twi,RD,FS gasp E2-W2.png|¿Pinkie hizo eso? 662px-Twilight laugh E2-W2.png|Sólo estoy riendo por la presión del grupo. 662px-Twilight laugh face E2-W2.png|Twilight disfrutando de una buena risa. 664px-Twilight oh Rarity E2-W2.png|"Oh Rarity, tu preciosa cola." 670px-Twilight think Rare act E2-W2.png|Twilight pensando sobre la acción de Rarity. 665px-Twilight RD break thought E2-W2.png|Rainbow Dash rompiendo el estado de pensamiento de Twilight. 666px-Twilight see progress E2-W2.png|Han progresado. 674px-Twilight can cross now E2-W2.png|"¡Ya podemos cruzar! ¡Vamos!" 667px-Twilight almost there E2-W2.png|"¡Ya casi estamos!" 673px-Twilight near fall E2-W2.png|Apunto de caer. 672px-Twilight saved by RD E2-W2.png|Twilight ayudada por Rainbow Dash. 664px-Twilight just look up E2-W2.png|Solo mirare hacia arriba. 674px-Twilight oh no E2-W2.png|"!Oh no!" 660px-Twilight think RD loyal E2-W2.png|Twilight pensando sobre el leal acto de Rainbow dash 661px-Twilight possible twitch E2-W2.png|Parece que Twilight tiene un tic en el ojo. 663px-Twilight book said E2-W2.png|¿Por que Pinkie me mira de esa manera? 663px-Twilight not sure E2-W2.png|"No estoy segura pero tengo una idea." 668px-Twilight stand don't know E2-W2.png|"¡Apartad! No se que puede pasar." 663px-Twilight magic use E2-W2.png|Haciendo "the magics". 673px-Twilight ahhh E2-W2.png|Twilight y su ya típico grito. 668px-Twilight see Nightmare E2-W2.png|Twilight Sparkle con su mirada fija en Night Mare Moon. 668px-Twilight hmph E2-W2.png|No me asustas Night Mare. 670px-Twilight not backing down E2-W2.png|Twilight Sparkle nunca da marcha atras 640px-Twilight charging foward E2-W2.png|Ahora me ves... 640px-Twilight teleportation E2-W2.png|...Ahora no me ves. 663px-Twilight feel side effect E2-W2.png|Twilight sintiendo algun efecto secundario sin importancia debido a teletransportación 668px-Twilight one spark E2-W2.png|"¡Solo una chispa, vamos!" 674px-Twilight spark E2-W2.png|La chispa. 671px-Twilight not spark expected E2-W2.png|Pero no la chispa que Twilight esperaba. 666px-Twilight did it work E2-W2.png|¿Funciono? 663px-Twilight hehe it worked E2-W2.png|¡Si, funciono! 640px-Twilight where six element E2-W2.png|"¿Donde estan los elementos?" 680px-Twilight can't be happening E2-W2.png|Esto no puede estar pasando. 640px-Twilight frighted E2-W2.png|Toda esperanza parece perdida. 665px-Twilight hear friends E2-W2.png|Hasta que ella escucha a los elementos. Twilight Sparkle Gasp.PNG|Gasp. 674px-Twilight you think destroy E2-W2.png|"¡¿Crees que puedes destruir los elementos de la armonía?!" 666px-Twilight because spirits E2-W2.png|"Por que los espíritus de los elementos de la armonía ..." 666px-Twilight right here E2-W2.png|"¡Están Aquí!" 640px-Twilight but it did E2-W2.png|"Pero lo hice." 640px-Twilight different kind E2-W2.png|"Un tipo diferente de chispa." 640px-Twilight tear eyed E2-W2.png|Twilight con lagrimas en sus ojos. 640px-Twilight there it is E2-W2.png|Oh, el sexto elemento de la armonia. Twilight's crown.png|La corona de Elementos de la Armonía de Twilight. 640px-TWILIGHT CROWN.PNG|La corona de Twilight, El elemento de la magia. Twilight you told E2-W2.png|"Me dijiste que todo era un cuento de poni viejo". 640px-Twilight get big hug E2-W2.png|"Twilight recibiendo un gran abrazo de Spike". Otros Llh13.png Llh14.png Llh16.png Llh18.png Llh19.png Twilight_Sparkle_ID_Equestria_Girls.png Twilight-glance-5.gif Deepbreath.gif 49638 - animated smile twilight sparkle.gif 48977 - animated love and tolerance twilight sparkle.gif 530px-Teadrinking.png 804px-50248 - Hubble S1xE04 applejack twilight sparkle.jpg Ponita.gif Instantánea 2 (31-01-2012 04-54 p.m.).png twilight sparkle omg happy.png Luna eclipsed twiligh pinkie 03.png Luna eclipsed twiligh spike 02.png Luna eclipsed twiligh 01.png 637px-Twilight Sparkle turning to Dash S2E21.png 637px-Twilight watching Fluttershy run S2E21.png 637px-Twilight Sparkle pondering S2E21.png 637px-Twilight Sparkle talking S2E21.png 300px-Spike's origins S2E21.png 733px-Spike with Family S2E21.png Twilight one day E18-W18.png -Twilight Sparkle S01E18.png -And that is--.JPG Twilight Sparkle listening intently S1E18.png Twilight listening.JPG Twilight make special report E18-W18.png Las predicciones de Pinkie.png ¡En serio!.PNG Rarity dice ¡Basta, basta, basta!.PNG Spike dice ¡Twilight es...!.PNG Twilight pregunta (episodio 6).PNG Twilight Qué.PNG Twilight y Spike (episodio 6).PNG Twilight, Spike, Rarity y AJ molestas.PNG MLP 2x22 1.jpg 578871 256702877759751 174906849272688 506789 1961646417 n.jpg loca.jpg 2x3 CelestiaBalcony.png 4tert7547y546.jpg 2x3 CelestiaBalcony.png 656ghtbvfgbjhhg.jpg 11.jpg 180px-TwilightFamily.png 170px-Ponita.gif 13alsdkfuhrrrrrrtgjujhuy.jpg 213px-Twilight - Clover la inteligente.png 250px-Twilight hablando con Twilight.png bhgfcjkfjkuy.jpg envolviendo el invierno.jpg fgvhf78y567698.jpg gjfgdtu,gñvlbjkuig8cbnjho.jpg images (1) lfgoñnbkfdifgbyjhfk ngbfghmnbxd.jpg images (4)kdifghfunxfjdhbuxjgvcgjngfhmnbvcghmnbv.jpg images (10)fgjrtytryutr.jpg images (11)rgfrtgrftgrth.jpg images (15).jpg images (18)dfyhygfythhgfrtyghfr.jpg images (28)tyhtryjuytrgjhd tygfd.jpg loka.jpg poderosa.jpg Filly Twilight and Shining hug S2E25.png smile.jpg My little pony friendship is magic 2x02 the return of harmony part 2 12 twilight sparkle and spike-1024x576.jpg tratando de ayudar.jpg bosa.png|¿BODA? miau.png|Twi usando su magia para areglar el desastre que hiso Pinki Pie zxdfytujtjh.jpg ttt.png|Twi usando magia para comer su manzana Aaaa.jpg mi hermano.png|¿¡MI HERMANO?! MIAMOR.png|PRINCESA MI AMORE ACADENCA Hechizo alas.png Twienlagala.png|Twi en la gala Rara.jpg Celestia Ep 23 001.png Spike at your service 59.jpg Spike at your service 58.jpg Spike at your service 57.jpg Spike at your service 39.jpg Spike at your service 38.jpg Princess Celestia just in case S3E10.png Discord air quotes 'reformed' S03E10.png Twilight wearing Element of Magic S03E10.png Rarity & Rainbow Dash confident S3E10.png Princess Celestia where is Fluttershy S3E10.png Twilight relieved 'if he gets out of hand' S03E10.png twilight emerges from the depths by birthofthepheonix-d5mv0ta.png gggg.png|Tienes alas!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 Twiali1.png Mirandoatwilightsparklealicornio.png Mirandoatwilightsparklealicornio2.jpg 250px-Twilight alicorn cropped S3E13.png Twilight emerges from the depths by birthofthepheonix-d5mv0ta.png 201px-Twilight and Spike -what have I done- S03E13.png 201px-Spike tries to cheer up Twilight S03E13.png 201px-Twilight -to make this all okay- S03E13.png 201px-Twilight -I have to find a way- S03E13.png 207px-Princess Twilight Sparkle singing S3E13.png 201px-Twilight and friends singing and trotting S03E13.png 201px-Twilight trotting alongside friends S03E13.png 201px-Princess Twilight with bouquet S3E13.png 201px-Princess Twilight in royal chariot S03E13.png 201px-Twilight singing -life in Equestria shimmers- S03E13.png Twilight alicorn cropped S3E13.png 201px-Twilight and Shining Armor laughing and hugging S03E13.png 201px-Twilight -the luckiest pony in Equestria- S03E13.png 201px-Princess Twilight -always be grateful- S03E13.png 201px-Twilight and her friends on the balcony S03E13.png 201px-Twilight waves her friends over S03E13.png 201px-Twilight looking back to her friends S03E13.png 201px-Twilight's first royal address S03E13.png 201px-Twilight waving to the ponies S03E13.png 201px-Twilight looks over her subjects S03E13.png 201px-Twilight, Celestia, and Luna step onto the balcony S03E13.png 201px-S3E13 The Crowning of Twilight.png Twiali.png 201px-Alicorn Twilight -what do I do now- S03E13.png 201px-Twilight enveloped in light S03E13.png 201px-Twilight rewriting Star Swirl's spell S03E13.png 201px-Twilight opens Star Swirl's book S03E13.png 201px-Twilight -I understand now!- S03E13.png 201px-Twilight has an epiphany S03E13.png 201px-Twilight worried about Pinkie Pie S03E13.png Twilight emerges from the depths by birthofthepheonix-d5mv0ta.png 201px-Twilight -to make this all okay- S03E13.png windswept season 3 twilight sparkle by vladimirmacholzraum-d579kjs.png imagesCAEKQ9SW.jpg 213px-Twilight - Clover la inteligente.png|la alludante de la princesa platino, Clover la Sabía Imagen4bhh.png Imagen5gvb.png Imagen6bbb.png Imagen7gg.png imagefsgcdhzedcgsddjed.jpg Twilight Sparkle princess.jpg SecretF36.png SecretF35.png SecretF34.png SecretF27.png SecretF17.png SecretF16.png SecretF15.png SecretF11.png SecretF10.png SecretF9.png SecretF8.png SecretF1.png EliteF44.png EliteF43.png EliteF42.png EliteF41.png EliteF40.png EliteF39.png EliteF37.png TheF310.png TheF307.png TheF304.png TheF303.png TheF302.png TheF301.png TheF298.png TheF297.png TheF296.png TheF295.png TheF293.png TheF292.png TheF291.png TheF289.png TheF288.png TheF286.png TheF284.png TheF281.png TheF279.png TheF278.png TheF277.png TheF276.png TheF275.png TheF274.png EveF99.png EveF98.png EveF97.png EveF96.png EveF95.png EveF94.png EveF93.png EveF92.png EveF91.png EveF90.png EveF88.png EveF86.png EveF14.png EveF12.png EveF11.png EveF10.png EveF1.png Descarga 1.jpg Syt3.jpg Syt66.jpg Syt554.jpg Images syt5.jpg Una noche dificil 6.jpg Una noche dificil 7.jpg Una noche dificil 10.jpg Una noche dificil 15.jpg Una noche dificil 16.jpg Una noche dificil 17.jpg Una noche dificil 18.jpg Una noche dificil 20.jpg Una noche dificil 30.jpg El dragon durmiente 5.jpg El dragon durmiente 24.jpg El dragon durmiente 25.jpg El dragon durmiente 26.jpg El dragon durmiente 28.jpg El dragon durmiente 31.jpg El dragon durmiente 32.jpg El dragon durmiente 37.jpg El dragon durmiente 38.jpg Ox.jpg Capturargs.jpg Twilights.jpg Jfs27.png Twinlight sparkle foto.jpeg Iklvbvhm.jpg LGGDG.jpg A PRINCESS.jpg images (94)LK.jpg Roh60.png Roh50.png Roh49.png Roh46.png Roh35.png Roh31.png Roh24.png Roh20.png EBDD49.png EBDD48.png EBDD47.png EBDD44.png EBDD43.png EBDD42.png EBDD41.png EBDD40.png EBDD38.png Hqdefault (3).jpg Flash Sentry introduces Twilight Sparkle EG.png Bashful Twilight and Spike EG.png Twilight forgives Trixie.png Twilight and Trixie 2.png Twilight wins.png Twilight win.png Twilight and Trixie.png Pinkie Pie with instruments.png Twilight with amulet.png 640px-La mirada 32x.jpg Twi y applejack.jpg EBDD260.png EBDD259.png EBDD258.png EBDD255.png EBDD254.png PP Mare58.png PP Mare57.png PP Mare56.png PP Mare55.png PP Mare54.png PP Mare53.png PP Mare52.png PP Mare51.png EBDD330.png EBDD329.png EBDD325.png EBDD324.png EBDD323.png EBDD317.png EBDD316.png EBDD315.png EBDD312.png EBDD311.png Rainbow Dash and Twilight talk about Fluttershy S1E07.png Twilight The Ballad of the Crystal Empire S3E1.png Rarity & Twilight hugging S2E9.png Main ponies activated the Elements of Harmony S01E02.png WeddingS25.png WeddingS33.png WeddingS15.png Something strange here S46.png Something strange here S42.png Something strange here.png 1395912_566721233376963_366759237_n.png My Little Pony: Equestria Girls (Película) EQ5.png EQ6.png EQ7.png EQ8.png EQ9.png EQ10.png EQ11.png EQ12.png EQ13.png EQ14.png EQ18.png EQ19.png EQ20.png EQ21.png EQ22.png EQ25.png EQ26.png EQ27.png EQ28.png EQ29.png EQ31.png EQ32.png EQ35.png EQ36.png EQ37.png EQ38.png EQ39.png EQ40.png EQ41.png EQ42.png EQ43.png EQ44.png EQ49.png Categoría:Galería Categoría:Galería de Personaje